


Not Strong Enough

by TongueTied



Category: Yet to be determained
Genre: Blood, But still human, Death, Emotionless eyes, Face and body will be up to you, Features won't be detailed, Gore, Masked reader, Murder, No touchie, Other, Reader Insert, Reader Is Badass, Reader does have hallow eyes, Reader doesn't have a licence, Reader doesn't live alone, Reader has a problem with being touched, Reader is a killer, Reader is a slasher, Reader used a sledgehammer, Reader/unspecified character, So they can't drive anywhere, They and them pronouns for gender neutrality, but that's it, killers, more to be added - Freeform, reader has no gender, slashers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTied/pseuds/TongueTied
Summary: You have anyways taken a slow road to life, never in rush to go anywhere. Never in a rush for even the most important of events. Always fashionably late with hardly an excuse to back you up on why. But people stopped asking why and soon, people stopped asking why you didn't show up when that time came when you didn't make the effort to go.Perhaps you went somewhere else?Perhaps you move away?Perhaps you out on a hunt, blood decorating your gloves hands.You were a ghost, no one ever really notices you. People stopped noticing you but you found yourself not caring.





	Not Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> When the time comes, I will let you guys pick who you want to be part of this story. The fandom it will be placed in.

The moon wasn't showing its face tonight even though the stars weren't afraid to shine brightly above the world. A tired form sat at a bench that was some good distance from the nearest street light. It's own shown not spread out enough to even graze again this testing figure. Their back hunched forward with their hand folded over what looked like then long handle to something that was difficult to see. Their chin testing on their hands. Their shoulders hardly moving to show them breathing. They gave off a lazy feeling, a lack of want or life as they sat still. The shadows doing well to cover them.

Perhaps tonight will be calm. Perhaps there won't be anyone out tonight. After all, curfews were in place for a reason. But that didn't mean that someone would always listen. There were a few people who don't and won't listen to the authorities for one reason or another. And these people are the perfect targets. Thinking that a few unsolved disappearances and murders were anything to really worry about.

The morons.

A cool but chilling breeze swept through the streets as the street light started to flicker. The person sitting peacefully soon stood. Their body moving in such a way they looked liked a puppet with invisible strings. One hand still on the handle as the other swayed back and forth, back giving an odd crack as it straightened out. They moved to unnaturally before they stood tall. Lifting the handle with a swing, having it hand in the same shoulder revealing the end to be a heavy hammer head as it poked at the street light. 

Your trusty sledgehammer. Maybe too big to be properly used as a tool but perfect to be used as a weapon.

It looks like no one would be out tonight, so let's head home. There's no reason to stay out. With a heavy step forward you travel back to your house started. Although your stride looked more like you were pacing, on the look out for anyone. Anyone at all. Of course, you saw no one. No one at all. Making your pace become impatient and choppy. People are become more and more difficult to find now.

Wait.....

What's that?

On the post. Was that an invitation?

Oh, a party. By the old goodwill. Looks like your invited.

Well, not really but anything that reads, "I dare that nightly stalker to try and get into this shindig!!" Seems like they were inviting you. Seems stupid though, why would anyone post this? Eh, what was the harm? You were close enough and all you have to do is just hide a few things. Easy.

So off you went, almost jogging just to get there. Light, music, people standing in the lawn, a couple or two exchanging spit against the building. People have no self control. Now, to get in. First you simply place a few dead giveaways in a bush and straightened out what you wore. And you just walked right in. After all, everyone else was too busy to see little ol' you. It was easy to slip in. This was a party. You could could could a few underaged people and even a few people sucking face to someone you knew had a significant other.

Everyone has a dirty secret.

As people shouted and danced you easily swerved through the crowd. Touching no one. It was almost elegant, almost a dance you knew to well. It was interrupted as someone rudely grabbed you by the shoulder. You snapped to face them, hands almost moving to grab this person by the collar of their shirt. But you had more self control than that. "Woah, don't be so surprised" Oh, you knew this guy. He owned this place, no doubt he started this party. Maybe even posted the invite. His face was a little red and his smile was barely a smirk. He was drunk.

"I haven't seen you around.....are you uh.....do I know you...or" this would be easy. With a smile of your own and taking a confident stance you leaned against him. Making his smirk grow. "Oh, maybe you do maybe you don't" if he was sober he could tell you were forcing this sweet tone in your voice, but he was drunk so he couldn't tell as you taced meaningless shapes onto his chest. A false copy of a flirtatious act. Fooling him perfectly as he placed an arm around your waist. His hand moving to be on the skin of your back. Almost immediately you grabbed his wrist and went to break it but you know that you couldn't so you moved to hold his hand. The place were his hand had rested on your back felt like it was burning. How dare he touch your skin. Place his filthy hands onto you. The nerve! The filth.

But with a smile that you could tell melted his drunken heart he willingly followed you out onto the lawn. Unable to walk in a straight line with drunken chuckles. Most would say the best kill would be one where no one could see, where no one could see. But there was a thrill of almost getting caught. When you deemed yourself far enough from the crowd but not too far you turned to the drunk man. Your expression gone as you allowed him to move way to close to you. After all, it was a party. You pulled on his collar to give him a kiss. One people who looked thought was rather lustful. But it was only enough to make this drunk think if was while you were only going through the movements.

You got him high enough off your lips before you slowly but confidently pushed him behind one of the few bushes. The same bushes that his your things. When he got too touchy you leaned back. Keeping him on the ground with you straddling him. "Come on, don't leave me hanging~" you sneered at his voice as your reached into the bush. He watched in confusion as you pulled out a heavy brown almost black leather jacket. "Don't worry, you won't be waiting for long." You watched as his flirtatious and drunk face twist into one of fear and panic as you pulled out your mask. It was an old mannequin face, plain, expressionless. You had found an old mannequin years ago so you took its head and carved off its face? Wearing it as your own. "You've saved me a night of boredom when I found your invite." You stood up, placing a foot onto his chest to keep him from moving as you pulled out your hammer from the bush. "I-It was a joke! I didn't think you would come let alone be real!" His voice was full of panic as you simple raised the hammer with a shrug. "Surprise" "nonono no! Wait!"

A hard swing down and the head of the hammer hit his stupid smug face perfectly. Blood spraying everywhere as his skull concaved and cracked. A sound you wish you could repeat but one hit is all you needed.

The music was loud, the shouts where plentifully and the screams were a nice add-on.

You were far gone by the time the police arrived, a spring in your step and your nightly thrill fulfilled.


End file.
